Another Birthday Another Wish
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Sequel to Birthday Wish. Kagome gets trapped in her time after the well closes and she never gets to tell Inuyasha what she needed to tell him until 3 years later on her 19th birthday. please r&r. rated m for ending lemon.


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters or storyline. All rights reserved for its creator.**_

A/N: I got some positive reviews for Birthday Wish so I decided to do a sequel that follows in a way along the lines of the Final Act in the anime/manga. It will have my own twist but I think everyone will like it. Please forgive the many different sections but with Inuyasha and Kagome so many things happen and its hard to capture every moment that pops into my head, so bear with me as you read the story. Also instead of Kagome being 18 when she returns to the Feudal Era she'll be 19 since she had a birthday in my last story. Please read and review. Enjoy!

OoOoOoO

Kagome stared into the flickering flames of their campfire. Though her face was cast in shadows from the fire light a smile could still be plainly seen on her face as her eyes shifted away from the fire to gaze at the hanyou resting relaxed against the tree in which she was leaning against. It was still unusual for Inuyasha to be this relaxed but since her birthday a lot about him had surprised not only her but their friends as well. Sango, Miroku and Shippo, though curious as to why the sudden changes in the usually high strung hanyou, were more than happy to see them as well as the changes in his relationship with her.

Kagome felt a clawed hand grasp her own. She revealed in the pressure of her hand in his as his tugged gently to bring her closer to him. She leaned into him as he let go of her hand to wrap him arm around her shoulders and hold her close. She smiled up at him as she gazed into the brilliant ember of his eyes. Inuyasha's smile, though fleeting, still pulled at her heart and only made her smile bigger as she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

As sleep began to claim her she let her mind wander back to hours before when they had spent some alone time away from the eyes of the others. Sighing happily at the memory she felt herself being drawn downward into the oblivion of sleep and dreams.

OoOoOoO

A month and a half had passed since that heated and peaceful night with Inuyasha and Kagome knew for certain that what had transpired that night had changed their lives. A trip to her time and a talk with her mom led her mom to take her to the doctor for confirmation and here she was now impatiently waiting to tell Inuyasha the news, though it seemed every time she tried something would come between them and she would yet again be forced to wait.

Right now she stood watching fearfully as Inuyasha fought with Naraku. She knew this was going to be the final fight. He had all the jewel shards now and Kagome knew, remembering what Kikyo had told her right before she had died, that she had to be the one to end it. Kagome knew that Inuyasha knew this too, but it still didn't stop his temper from exploding when Naraku had pitted him against her and he had almost killed her when his demon blood had risen to the surface and he had not known who she was. So in retaliation Inuyasha had surged forth in anger and began the battle that Kagome now watched.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome screamed out at him as one of Naraku's tentacles came rushing towards his body. Inuyasha swiftly cut it away with Tetsaiga's _Wind Scar._ Even as be cut that one way another came at him and then another and finally he was surrounded by them. Kagome knew it was pointless to warn him again. There was just no getting away from Naraku while they were all trapped inside his body.

Kagome hoped, with every fiber of her being, that they would once and for all defeat Naraku. She feared for her life, as well as for Inuyasha's. She feared for Sango and her brother, for Miroku and for Shippo, for young Rin and Jaken and Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru, but most of all she feared for the unborn child she now carried. Placing a protective hand against the still flat surface of her belly she contemplated what could be done. _Think Kagome! You have to think of something that can save everyone. That can save Inuyasha. You can't let him die here. The Shikon Jewel! If I locate it I can shoot an arrow and purify it and Naraku just like Kikyo had wanted. That's it!_

Her eyes scanned the scene before rapidly and finally locked on the aura of the Shikon Jewel. It was embedded in Naraku's right shoulder. Seeing it there she knew what it was she had to do. Picking up her bow, from the ground where she had dropped it, she pulled a single arrow from the quiver on her back and took aim. Pulling the arrow taut in the bow she aimed and fired the arrow knowing deep within her heart that the arrow would hit its mark. Sure enough the battle came to stand still. Inuyasha turned his gaze towards her as Naraku stared at her wide eyed for a minute before the walls of his body began crumbling inwards around them.

Kagome heard a shout from behind her and turned to see Sango rushing towards her on Kirara. She landed long enough for Kagome to climb onto Kirara's back behind Miroku. As they flew towards an area up above them, where they could at last see the night sky, Kagome reached out her hand for Inuyasha. As he grasped it in his own they flew out into the night to watch as Naraku's body collapsed in upon itself.

As they landed outside the village, Kagome could see the Bone Eater's well. She couldn't help but feel grateful it was there even after Naraku tried one last thing before he died. He had tried to destroy it and Kagome was thankful he had not succeeded. As she was thinking this Kagome felt a moment of peace before she felt herself drifting into darkness. She tried calling out to the others, to Inuyasha, but the darkness claimed her before she could utter a single word. All the while she kept screaming in her mind hoping he would hear her. _Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!_

OoOoOoO

Inuyasha and the others watched as the Bone Eater's well suddenly disappeared. Worried for Kagome, Inuyasha turned but could not find her among the demons and humans that stood surrounding the well. His eyes scanned back and forth finally lighting upon Kaede as she came rushing from the village.

"Inuyasha do ye know where Kagome is?"

"Old woman if I knew that I wouldn't be searching around right now."

"Then it is as I feared then."

"What are you babbling about old woman?"

Kaede looked at Inuyasha with sorrowful eyes. She knew this wasn't going to be easy for him to accept. "She has become one with the Shikon Jewel Inuyasha. She has been absorbed into it to finally fight the inner battle that has raged within it's depths for centuries. She must finish the battle that Lady Midoriko started."

Inuyasha let the words from the old priestess sink in. He could not accept this. He needed to get to Kagome and to get to Kagome he had to go where she had sent Naraku because that was where the jewel would be. Using his Tetsaiga he cut a path to the underworld. Ignoring the pleas and yells from the people around him he charged through and began his search for Kagome.

OoOoOoO

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, wondering where she was, she took in the surrounding darkness around her, the only light coming from the Shikon Jewel that hovered before her. The Shikon Jewel hovered there just feet away and Kagome knew, as she saw her arrow pierced straight through its middle, that she had did what she had set out to do. Now the only things that plagued her mind were why she was here and where were the others?

**I am now complete. Make a wish human.**

Kagome could only stare as she stood, knowing the voice had come from the jewel, she still couldn't believe it. _The jewel wants me to make a wish? _

**Make a wish.**

_Inuyasha where are you?_

**He will not come for you here. H****e can't reach you.**

Kagome knew that Inuyasha would come for her. He always came for her. She just had to wait. She knew enough not make a wish because the wrong wish would cause everything they worked for to be for nothing. Kagome remembered her grandfather once telling her that if a person made the right wish then the Shikon jewel would cease to exist but what was the right wish?

**Have you decided on a wish human?**

Standing there she trembled, scared and not knowing what it was she was supposed to do. She knew she had to wait for Inuyasha. Just as she thought that she heard his voice.

"Kagome! I'm coming for you! Don't make a wish! Wait for me!"

OoOoOoO

Inuyasha knew he had to get to Kagome. If the demons surrounding him were right then he had to reach her before the Shikon Jewel forced her into making a wish. But how was he to get to her? All he could see in the darkness was the web where Naraku's head was mounted in its center.

There! A light! He focused his eyes on the light and when it became an opening he surged through it and saw Kagome standing there facing the jewel.

OoOoOoO

Kagome saw Inuyasha as he came rushing towards her. She welcomed the strength in his arms and the warmth of his body as he held her to him. She looked up into his eyes and saw her relief mirrored there. His face came forward and his lips caught hers in a kiss that held every ounce of passion she too felt for him. Kagome knew right then what the right wish was. She knew without a doubt that it didn't matter to Inuyasha whether he stayed a hanyou as long as he was with her. Knowing that the right wish came simply to her mind.

Breaking away, but staying within the safety of his arms, Kagome turned to face the Jewel.

"I have decided what I will wish for."

**Then I will grant it. Make your wish.**

"I wish that the Shikon Jewel ceased to exist."

A blinding light followed her declaration. Inuyasha pulled her tighter as suddenly the light, she knew from her travels to the Feudal Era, enveloped them. She closed her eyes and held tightly to Inuyasha as she felt the weightlessness of time travel come over her.

OoOoOoO

When she opened her eyes she saw that they were materializing in her time. She saw her mother, younger brother and grandfather all there by the well with tears running down their faces. Kagome didn't understand but didn't stop to question anyone as she pulled away from Inuyasha and rushed into the awaiting arms of her family.

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa!"

"Oh Kagome dear we were so worried. The well had disappeared and we thought you were gone for good."

"The well?"

Kagome turned towards the well and saw as Inuyasha began to fade away. His saddened eyes told her that this would be the last time she ever saw him but Kagome refused to believe it. Pulling away from her family she rushed the few steps to the well but she was too late. Inuyasha had faded into nothing.

"Inuyasha!"

Jumping into the well her feet hit solid earth instead of the light surrounding her as it had always done. Kagome fell to her knees, pounding the earth with her fists, she called Inuyasha's name over and over again. _Come back Inuyasha! Come back! Please! You can't leave me! You can't leave us! You have to come back for me, for our baby! Inuyasha!_

As Kagome's family stood at the lip of the well they peered down at her. They could do nothing as her cries echoed around them.

OoOoOoO

Inuyasha stood in front of the tree where he had first met Kagome. He remembered that day well. No matter how hard he tried to force himself to stay away he still felt himself drawn to this tree. He remembered how she had released him from Kikyo's sacred arrow and he had been finally free from the fifty year bondage.

Inuyasha turned away from the tree as five hundred years in the present Kagome stood in front of the same tree at her family shrine.

"Mommy?"

Kagome smiled down at her son. She knew he was curious about why she brought him out to this tree everyday. He was almost three years old but wise way beyond his years so she knew he would understand her story. Sitting down beneath the tree's branches she pulled her son into her lap.

"Koinu this tree holds a lot of meaning. It's called the Tree of Ages. This tree here is where I met you father a few years ago. Now what I have to tell you may seem like the fairy tales that your grandma reads to you but I want you to remember that this fairy tale is very much real."

Kagome glanced down at her son. His eyes held hers as he paid close attention to the story she told him.

"I was fifteen years old when I first met your father. The well that you and visit is what really started this entire story. On my fifteenth birthday I followed your Uncle Souta to the well house because he lost Buyo. He was too scared to go anywhere near the well so I went in search of the cat. When I got near the well it burst open and I was pulled inside by a monster. Now don't be frightened Koinu, in the end your father saved me from that monster but it took a little bit of time before he was able to do so."

"Why mommy?"

Kagome smiled at her son. "He was pinned to this very tree. A priestess named Kikyo had bound him to this tree fifty years before I reached him, but let me go back some so you understand. The monster that pulled me in was known as a demon and this demon called herself Mistress Centipede. When she grabbed me and pulled me into the well a bright light surrounded me and while I struggled to get away from the demon I let out a light of my own. I escaped from the demon and when I finally did I climbed back out of the well but when I reached the top and looked around I realized I wasn't home anymore. I climbed out and looked around and finally spotted this very tree. I ran too it thinking that if I could only reach the tree then I'd be home. When I reached the tree I saw your father for the first time bound to it by an arrow."

Kagome felt herself drift back into time as she continued to tell her son the story. She told him of all their adventures and the friends they had made along the way. Then she told him the ending.

"The Shikon Jewel was finally complete and I made this wish for it to disappear. I didn't know that by doing so I was going to be forced into never seeing your father again. I didn't realize it until I came back to this era and he disappeared. The well had stopped letting me pass through time and I haven't seen him in almost three years. He didn't even know I was pregnant with you when the well closed but I wish I would have found some way to tell him."

Koinu wrapped his tiny arms around Kagome making her smile. She held him close beneath the Tree of Ages._ Inuyasha I wish you could see your son…I wish you and I could be together. _Closing her mind away from these thoughts she simply held her son.

OoOoOoO

Kagome stood in front of the Bone Eater's well with Koinu's hand held in hers. She had returned to the well each year on her birthday hoping that as she blew out her birthday candles that her wish would come true and the well would reopen. She knew that as she wished for the well to open her son wished for a chance to meet his father. Kagome had hoped that by sharing a birthday and wishing similar wishes that the power of their hope would be stronger, but staring down into the well now she was beginning to think different.

She could feel the tears spilling from her eyes and watched as they began to fall towards the bottom of the well. _Inuyasha if I had known that I would never see you again I wouldn't have rushed so quickly to my family. My selfishness of wanting to be surrounded by them for that one moment caused me to never see you again. I'm sorry Inuyasha. I just want to be with you again._

Kagome was so lost in her misery that she didn't hear her mother come into to the well house. Her eyes were focused only on the depths of the well. As she watched she say a pinprick of light the size of a teardrop form before she saw the bright blue sky of the Fuedal Era. She gasped in surprise at what she saw as her mother placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Kagome turned away only long to glance at her mother. She saw the understanding there without her mother having to say a single word. Without releasing the hold she had on her son's hand she hugged her mother before she pulled herself and her son through the Bone Eater's well for the last time.

OoOoOoO

Inuyasha sat with Sango and Miroku has they hung up the wash. Their twin girls were perched on his shoulders pulling at his ears to a chorus of "Doggie! Doggie!"

"Can you do something about these two?"

Miroku glanced his way and scolded his daughters, telling them to be gentle with his sensitive ears while Sango, with their newborn son perched on her back in his carrier, turned to him. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha knew the girls wouldn't listen so resigned himself to sit through the torture as Shippo laughed and went on about him being a play thing. He tipped his head towards the sky as a gentle breeze blew in. His nose twitched capturing a long ago scent. _This scent…I know it. It couldn't be._

Pulling the twins from his shoulders he dumped them on Shippo with a command to slay the fox and rushed towards the place he visited often. The scent got stronger and stronger the closer he got and when he reached the well he closed his eyes as he stuck a hand down. Feeling the soft texture of another hand in his he pulled.

OoOoOoO

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when her feet touched down into the Fuedal Era. She looked down at her son. "Koinu your father will smell me and will come. When he does I want you to wait here until I pull you out okay?"

"Yes mommy."

Kagome turned her gaze back to the top of the well where a hand appeared. Taking one last look at her son she grasp the offered hand and felt herself being pulled upwards.

OoOoOoO

Inuyasha caught Kagome in his arms as she was pulled out. She smiled so brightly at him. "I'm sorry…were you waiting long?"

"You idiot what where you doing?"

No other words were needed has he tightly held her and she buried her face into his chest.

It seemed like they stood like that for lifetimes before Kagome finally pulled away to peer up at him. "Inuyasha I have someone with me that I want you to meet."

Inuyasha just watched her curiously as she pulled out of his arms and reached down into the well. When she turned back to face him she held a miniature version on him in her arms. He watched as she placed the child down beside her and took a hold of his hand. Inuyasha could sniffed and he could smell traces of both his and Kagome's scents entwining with that of the boys scent. Inuyasha looked away from the boy to look into Kagome's smiling face. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha this is Koinu, your son."

"My son?"

"Yes. Before I was closed off from the Feudal Era I discovered I was pregnant. I never got the chance to tell you because something always seemed to get in the way and then there was the battle with Naraku and the darkness of the Shikon Jewel. I thought that once it was all over I'd finally get the chance to tell you but then the well closed and I never saw you again until today."

Inuyasha's breath caught in his chest as he once again peered down into the face of his son. Their son, he and Kagome had created this little being. He kneeled down to Koinu's level and made eye contact. Finally he felt the flicker of a smile touch his lips. He reached out a hand.

Koinu shyly reached for the hand that Inuyasha held out. "Are you my daddy?"

Inuyasha couldn't find the words to answer as love surged through him for the little boy. He gathered him up into his arms and smiled as the boy nuzzled into his hair. Standing he reached for Kagome's hand. "Come on. I know the others will be happy to know you're back."

OoOoOoO

Kagome smiled down at her sleeping son amazed at the day they had been through. The others had been so happy to see them and Kagome had finally felt like she was home. She had been glad to see that Sango and Miroku had started a family and she was proud of all that Shippo had managed on his quest in the fox demon exams. She was even more astonished by what Inuyasha had done while she had been away.

Standing she looked around the room where Inuyasha had told her to place their son. Her eyes scan every corner and crevice amazed that Inuyasha had built this home. He had said that he had wanted a place for them to live if and when she ever returned. At first she was shocked by the size of the place seeing as how it was bigger than the homes in the village but soon the shock faded away to be replaced by awe.

Returning from her musing she left the room to search for Inuyasha. As she moved down the hallway of their home she finally found him in the last room. He stood looking next to some sliding bamboo doors. He turned as he heard her approach. "Is Koinu asleep?"

"Yes he went right to sleep. He had such a big day that he was worn out."

Inuyasha opened his arms and Kagome walked into them. He pulled her close to his body as he could as his arms encircled her. "Kagome I missed you. Everyday I went to the tree and remembered how we first met. I went to the well often as well hoping that you'd come back."

Kagome looked up into his eyes and smiled as he bent his head towards hers and kissed her. At first the kiss was gentle as he explored her lips and remembered how they had felt years ago then the kiss became crushing filling with the passion long since pent up. Kagome returned the kiss with a fever of her own.

Kagome felt as Inuyasha began to tear at her clothes but she didn't care because she too was doing the same. When nothing but air stood between them Inuyasha gently laid her down on the bedding. He began to nip and lick her body driving her into a frenzy of want and lust. Kagome's body arched into his every touch.

Unable to stand much more of his teasing Kagome waited until he hovered above her to kiss her again. She brought her legs up trapping him there and Inuyasha smiled knowing without doubt what she wanted. He positioned himself and thrust hard into her. Kagome sighed in relief, her sigh quickly turning into a moan as his thrusts came faster and harder.

Kagome pushed her hips up to meet each thrust and soon felt the tightening of her muscles as her pleasure mounted and built and soon she felt the tremors of release as she called out his name, her name mingling with his as he too found his release.

Laying curled together, the moon light spilling in upon them from the sliding doors, they lay there in silence as they caught their breathes. Kagome turned in the circle of Inuyasha's arms to face him. Burying her face into his chest she could hear his rapidly beating her smiling as it mirrored her own.

"I love you Inuyasha."

He held her tightly as his whispered his love for her. Kagome smiled happily glad that she finally home where she belonged. As sleep began to claim her one last thought ran through her mind. _Whoever knew that the power of wishing on birthday candles was so strong._

A/N: I'm horrible at translating but the name Koinu means puppy according to this website I found. It seemed fit since Inuyasha and Kagome's son would be a pup seeing as how he's a part dog demon. Anyway I hoped you liked the sequel. Please review and flames are welcome.


End file.
